


Accidental Revelation

by rosesandspades713



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Mario Kart, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, calculus is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at studying for your calculus test turns into Mario Kart which turns into, well.</p>
<p>Something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So begins my slow descent into hell.
> 
> Enjoy your stay.

On days like these, you wished you didn’t share your apartment with a skeleton.

“Sans!” you shout over the racket coming from the next room over. “Turn that down! I have a calculus test tomorrow!”

You wish you could say you understand how a series works, but you really don’t. You’ve been faking your way through the chapter and now that the test is tomorrow, you feel woefully unprepared. So you’ve locked yourself in your room, banking on a night of cramming to get you through the exam.

At least you _were_ , until Sans decided to break out a new video game. 

Your apartment isn’t the greatest; the two of you don’t have a lot of money to spare. But for two college juniors, it’s adequate. There’s a kitchen, two bedrooms, even a bathroom with a shower.

Of course, all this luxurious comfort comes with several downsides. Your walls are so thin that you can hear almost everything going on in the living room, including Sans’ entertainment.

“What am I supposed to do?” Sans yells back. You hear the accusatory tone in his voice. “You told me not to bother you while you’re studying.” But he turns down the volume anyway. You roll your eyes and turn back to your calculus notes.

“So you use the telescoping series test when you…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, you throw your textbook at the wall in a fit of rage. It punctures the wallpaper, and dust from the drywall shoots out. You let out a shriek of anger and throw yourself down facedown onto your bed. You’re so caught up in your self-pity that you don’t hear the door open. You jump a little when you feel a bony hand gently pat your back.

Sitting up, you’re face to face with Sans. He must’ve heard your temper tantrum. 

“So how’s that calc goin’?” he asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“What do you think?” You gesture to the wall, where the tear in the wallpaper is obvious. Sighing, you lean up against the wall behind your bed. 

Sans leans back with you. “Seems to me you’ve been workin’ yourself to the _bone_ , here.” He pauses for dramatic effect. You lightly punch him in the arm, making him laugh. “I’m serious. Take a break. Play Mario Kart with me.”

You contemplate his offer, looking first at your calculus textbook, lying forlorn on the floor, and then at Sans, who gives you a hopeful smile. You close your eyes and let out your breath. 

“Fine,” you agree. “I’m failing this test anyway, might as well have some fun in the meantime.” 

Sans pushes himself off your bed, and offers his hand to you. You take it and he pulls you up with surprising strength coming from someone with literally no meat on his bones.   
You walk into the main room of the apartment and take a seat next to Sans on your futon. He tosses you a controller and starts the game. You can feel your impeding F crawling on your back, but you push the thought away. You’ve made your choice. Best not to dwell on it.

You pick your characters: Sans chooses Mario (the first option) and you scroll down to Toad, your personal favorite. Sans picks a track, and you begin.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear to God, if you blue shell me _one more time_ I am going to _punch you in the face_ ,“ you snarl as Toad flips over on the screen, sending you backwards into fifth place. 

“Hey, if you weren’t in first all the time, it wouldn’t even be a problem,” Sans teases as he glides easily into third place.

You mutter under your breath and accelerate, trying to make up for lost time. “Sometimes I think you hang back so you can _purposely_ give me a blue shell.” Sans doesn’t say anything, but you see him wink out of the corner of your eye. “Dick,” you spit out.

“You know you love me.”

You freeze. Did he just say what you thought he said? You swear your heart’s beating harder in your chest and it’s just a little harder to breathe. You open your mouth to say something, but you’re interrupted as Toad slides into a banana on the screen; you weren’t paying attention. 

Pushing down the thoughts that are circling around in your head, you kick your Mario Kart skills into full gear. You are _not_ losing.

You’re in first place coming down the final stretch when you hear it. That pulsing noise that strikes fear into the heart of anyone who hears it. That fucking blue shell hits you when you’re ten feet from the finish line, and you watch in horror as five karts speed past yours. You finish in sixth place, and you can hear Sans laughing over your fuming. You know exactly what he’s done.

“ _You asshole!_ ” You toss your controller aside and pounce on Sans, who’s now laughing too hard to care. You land a few choice blows (you’ve learned over time that his bones don’t break easily) but all you manage to do is create a few bruises on your knuckles. Eventually he pushes you off of him and you sit down on your side of the futon, crossing your arms. You’re panting and flushed, and Sans hasn’t even broken a sweat. 

“No need to be a _sore loser_ ,” Sans says, glancing pointedly at your red knuckles. You scoff and get up from the futon. All this messing around has made you hungry. 

In the kitchen, all you can find is a carton of milk and some cereal. You remind yourself to visit the store again soon. As you eat your cereal at the kitchen counter, your thoughts refocus on what Sans said earlier. 

He was just kidding around, right? Sans liked to joke around, maybe this was another one of those times. There’s a big part of you that wants to brush the whole thing off and forget it ever happened, but there is a part of your brain that keeps analyzing Sans’ words, his mannerisms, everything. 

You’d be lying to yourself if you said you haven’t thought about Sans in a way other than friendship. He always makes you laugh and cheers you up when you’re down. He’s such a great friend, and that’s the problem. You know that if you try to make a move on him he might freak out, and then your friendship would be ruined. So you repressed any feelings you had, at least, until now.

As you mope in the kitchen, stirring your cereal with a disinterested air, you hear the floorboard creak behind you. You turn around and Sans is there, looking a little concerned. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, leaning up against the counter. “You look mad.”

You let out some air through your nose and try to smile. “I’m not. Just a little tired.”

He’s not convinced. “Are you avoiding me? I mean, a skeleton can get pretty _bonely_ , so.”

You smile a little at his pun. “Really Sans, I’m fine.” You look down at your bowl, the cereal now resembling little more than gray mush. You sigh and dump it in the sink. 

While you’re rinsing it out, you hear the floorboard groan again and suddenly there’s a hand rubbing circles at your back. You stiffen at the contact and Sans removes his hand. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he says. You put the bowl in the sink and face him. He’s fiddling with his hands and looking at the ground.

“No, it’s okay,” you say, lightly taking his hand. “It just startled me. It felt good, though.” As if to emphasize your point, you rub your thumb over his smooth palm, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Sans’ grin is genuine, and he leads you out of the kitchen and back onto the futon. You’re emboldened by the events in the kitchen and you sit right next to him, the two of you splitting the center. He turns on the TV to a nature documentary and the two of you settle in to watch it. 

He seems captivated by the images in the film, and you remember that he’s only been above ground for a few short years. You can understand his enthusiasm for all things Earth. 

Sans is paying rapt attention to a segment about the night sky and you suddenly feel an urge to do something. You turn to him, lean up, and kiss him on the cheek. In the darkened room, you swear you can see a hint of blue decorate his cheeks. Your eyes dart back to the documentary, your heart picking up speed, and then you feel his bony fingers in your own. You exhale a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and lean into his shoulder, pressing yourself up against his side. His hand moves from yours to your waist, pulling you even closer. You feel the heat radiating off of him and wonder how that’s even possible.

When the documentary is over, the two of you untangle yourselves, and you become painfully aware of what just happened. You scoot away from Sans and look down at the floor, laughing nervously.

“That was…something,” you say to break the silence. You look up at Sans, and he’s smiling at you. You blush and look down again, but he cups your chin with his hand and brings your face back up to meet eyes with him.

“Definitely something,” he agrees as he pulls you in for a kiss. 

You wake up the next morning snuggled with him on the futon. You’re going to be late for your calculus test, but at this point you couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. My first Undertale fic. I'd like to thank my friend Olivia for being awful and giving me the inspiration to get this done. She's the best.
> 
> Maybe I'll write something else for Undertale, we'll see. I've got a few ideas bouncing around in my brain.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out, everyone. Maybe I'll see you around?


End file.
